love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
After school NAVIGATORS
After School NAVIGATORS is a song sung by Yazawa Nico, Hoshizora Rin, and Koizumi Hanayo. This is the second song that is included the theme CD, . The song is also included in μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' #Listen to my Heart!! #After School NAVIGATORS #Listen to my Heart!! (Off Vocal) #After School NAVIGATORS (Off Vocal) Video PV Video by Lantis= Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Kaeri ni cheeseburger mogumogu Sore yori raamen! Tsurutsuru Joshinara waffle mofumofu Doushiyou doushiyou? Mayou yo ne? Hai! Itte miru ka na ikitai na Mayotterunara ikouyo Tasuuketsu demo kimaranai After school, after school Yokubari sugicha ikenai no Dakedo hirogaru kitai de Mune ga dokidoki dokicchatta After school, after school Amai amaku nare? Kyarameriize sarete Karai no wa yame toku? Chotto dake ga shigeki teki Demo... Datte... Janaku Suki nara daisuki datte ii janai Koukai wa niaimasen Tanoshiine tte mainichi iitai na Sasayaka dakedo shiawaseda yo kono shunkan ga Tanoshiina tte mainichi iitai ne Nakayoshi dakara wakachi aeru Tottemo oishii! Mogumogu tomaranai nda mon Pakupaku wo kawaridesho Gokugoku onaji taimingu After school, we are NAVIGATORS! Hai! Tabete nonde waratte! Mogumogu no ato nodo ga kawai chau Tsurutsuru shitara odeko tekateka da yo? Mofumofu konomama fuoeba mofumofu Doushiyou doushiyou? Manzoku ne? Hai! Katte mirubeshi kaitai na Wo tameshi nasai kaou yo Mania konomi no aji kamo Now tea break, now tea break Hoho bari sugicha ikenai no Datte omowazu shirazuni Shita ga wakuwaku wakucchatta Now tea break, now tea break Atsui atsuku yaketa? Takoyaki wa fu hoho Hiyashite shirokuma? Chotto ja yada takusan Please! Hora... Motto... Desu yo Suki dashi daisuki nante aku janai Hansei wa shimasen yo Ureshiine tte itsu demo iitai na Kokoro no naka wa aozora da ne kouiu no saikou Ureshiina tte itsu demo iitai ne Nakayoshi da yo ne unazui teru Yappari oishii! Oishii! Tanoshiine tte mainichi iitai na Sasayaka dakedo shiawaseda yo kono shunkan Ga Tanoshiina tte mainichi iitai ne Nakayoshi dakara wakachi aeru Tottemo oishii! Mogumogu tomaranai nda mon Pakupaku wo kawaridesho Gokugoku onaji taimingu After school, after school We are NAVIGATORS! |-| Kanji= 帰りにチーズバーガー mogumogu(もぐもぐ) それよりラーメン! tsurutsuru(つるつる) 女子ならワッフル mofumofu(もふもふ) どーしようどーしよう?迷うよね?はいっ! 行ってみるかな　行きたいな 迷ってるなら行こうよ 多数決でも決まらない after school, after school 欲ばり過ぎちゃいけないの だけど広がる期待で 胸がドキドキ　ドキッちゃった after school, after school 甘い甘くなあれ?　キャラメリーゼされて 辛いのはやめとく?　ちょっとだけが刺激的 「でも…だって…」じゃなく 好きなら大好きだっていいじゃない 後悔は似合いません 楽しいねって毎日言いたいな ささやかだけど幸せだよ　この瞬間が 楽しいなって毎日言いたいね なかよしだから分かち合える「とってもおいしい!」 mgmgとまらないんだもん pkpk(ぱくぱく)おかわりでしょ gkgk(ごくごく)同じタイミング after school, We are NAVIGATORS! はいっ! 食べてー　飲んでー　笑ってー! Mogumogu のあと喉がかわいちゃう Tsurutsuru したらおでこ tekateka(てかてか)だよ〜 Mofumofu このままふぉえばーmofumofu どーしようどーしよう?まんぞくね?はいっ! 買ってみるべし　買いたいな お試しなさい買おうよ マニア好みの味かも now tea break, now tea break 頬ばり過ぎちゃいけないの だって思わず知らずに 舌がワクワク　ワクッちゃった now tea break, now tea break 熱い熱く焼けた?　たこ焼きはふっほほっ 冷やしてしろくま?　ちょっとじゃヤダたくさんプリーズ! 「ほら…もっと…」ですよ 好きだし大好きなんて悪じゃない 反省はしませんよ 嬉しいねっていつでも言いたいな こころの中は青空だね　こういうの最高 嬉しいなっていつでも言いたいね なかよしだよね頷いてる「やっぱりおいしい!」 おいしい! 楽しいねって毎日言いたいな ささやかだけど幸せだよ　この瞬間が 楽しいなって毎日言いたいね なかよしだから分かち合える「とってもおいしい!」 Mogumogu とまらないんだもん Pakupaku おかわりでしょ Gokugoku 同じタイミング after school, after school We are NAVIGATORS! |-| English= Let's nom on cheeseburgers on the way back Or slurp some ramen! But munching on waffles suits girls better What should we do? Can't decide? Yep! Should we go? I want to go If we can't decide, we should just go We can't even decide it by majority vote After school, after school It's not good to be too greedy But our expectations are rising My heart is pounding After school, after school Will it be sweet? Let's caramelize it Should we give up if it's spicy? If it's just a bit, it's stimulating! Don't say things like "But... but..." If you like it, just say so It's not like you to regret things I want to say I'm having fun every day Even if it's not much, it's still a happy moment You want to say you're having fun every day, right? Since we're so close, we can share these thoughts "It's so yummy!" We can't stop eating We want seconds We gulp down our drinks at the same time After school, we are NAVIGATORS! Yeah! Eat, drink, laugh! After eating, I'm thirsty now Slurping this ramen makes my forehead sweat~ I want to munch on these waffles forever What should we do? Are you satisfied? Yeah! Let's buy it and see; I want to buy it Let's find out how it tastes! It might have some maniacal flavor Tea break now, tea break now It's not good to stuff your mouth too much Because before you know it Your tongue will be shaking Tea break now, tea break now These octopus dumplings are so hot! Shall we cool down with a polar bear? I want a lot, not just a bit, please! Say things like "Look... I want more..." There's nothing wrong with liking the things you do No need to reconsider I want to say I'm happy forever It's best when there's a blue sky in my heart You want to say you're having fun forever, right? Since we're so close, we can nod and agree - "It really is yummy!" Yummy! I want to say I'm having fun every day Even if it's not much, it's still a happy moment You want to say you're having fun every day, right? Since we're so close, we can share these thoughts - "It's so yummy!" We can't stop eating We want seconds We gulp down our drinks at the same time After school, after school We are NAVIGATORS! Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Hoshizora Rin Category:Koizumi Hanayo Category:Yazawa Nico Category:Love Live! Category:Web Radio